


Between a Couch and a Hard Place

by 14hpgirl19



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awesome Frigga (Marvel), Fake/Pretend Relationship, Furniture Shopping, Getting Together, IKEA, M/M, POV Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22611127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/14hpgirl19/pseuds/14hpgirl19
Summary: Things have gone way, way too far, and Steve's feeling really guilty.Or, Steve and Loki are pretending to date, and Frigga wants to take them shopping at IKEA for their "new apartment". Steve's in way over his head.
Relationships: Loki/Steve Rogers
Comments: 14
Kudos: 124





	Between a Couch and a Hard Place

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this idea months ago while shopping at IKEA and only finished it recently. Honestly, who knew IKEA could be so inspirational?

Okay. Things had officially gone too far.

The IKEA parking garage was nearly full. People wove in between the cars, shopping carts filled to the brim with household items packed in boxes of all shapes and sizes. Those exiting the store looked exhausted, while people entering looked determined. Steve just felt ill as he maneuvered his truck into a new row.

“We shouldn’t be doing this,” he said. In the passenger seat, Loki rolled his eyes.

“The past six times you’ve said that have done nothing to dissuade me so far. What makes you think this one will?”

Steve gritted his teeth. Loki had his feet propped up against the dash, despite Steve ordering him several times during the drive to take them off. It was extremely aggravating, partially because Loki had unfairly long legs. Yet, years of friendship (which still felt like a generous term even on the best of days) had taught Steve not to expect anything else.

“This is wrong,” Steve said. “I helped you when you asked me to, but now it’s gone too far. I can’t just let –”

“There’s a parking space up on your left,” Loki interrupted smoothly, completely ignoring Steve’s crisis. Steve rolled his eyes and parked the car. He turned off the ignition and faced Loki, who _finally_ brought his legs down from the dash.

“Loki,” he said, almost pleading. “This is your mom we’re talking about here. Do you really feel okay with lying to your mom?”

Loki shrugged indifferently, but Steve could see the tension in his shoulders. Loki liked to claim he held no love for his adopted family. Steve, however, knew better.

“This is the last I’ll ask of you,” Loki said. “We get through today, you never have to attend another one of my family’s godforsaken events, and in about a month or two, I’ll tell everyone we broke up.” He scrunched his face up. “Thor will be devastated, but he’ll get over it. I’ll stop him from coming after you. As a matter of fact, I’ll take the blame.”

The nausea in Steve’s stomach increased, and he was certain he had a headache forming.

“No,” Steve said, as firmly as he could. “This has to end before all this.” He gestured toward the store entrance, visible several rows away. “We can’t let your mom spend a ridiculous amount of money on an apartment we’re not moving into. Besides, we already have stuff at our place. Unless you’re planning on moving, because Buck and I sure aren’t.”

Two years ago, Loki had been cut off by his adopted father after running into one too many scandals. This meant the cushy lifestyle he had been used to living was now unattainable, and Steve, being the good person he was, invited Loki to go in on a place with him and his best friend Bucky. Loki had rolled his eyes at the idea before accepting it a week later.

“Maybe I am moving,” Loki said, raising an eyebrow as if to dare Steve to question him. The idea made Steve’s stomach lurch unpleasantly. Loki hadn’t mentioned wanting to move out. Their living arrangement had seemed to be working out really well. And he didn’t want his share of the rent to go up. That was all.

“This still isn’t right.”

Loki clenched his jaw, then opened the truck door and slid out. Steve scoffed in exasperation and followed.

In the time it took him to double-check that he had everything he needed and lock the car, Loki was already in the next row of cars. Steve hurried to catch up, nearly running into the path of a minivan.

“Loki –”

Loki stopped, right between two cars that Steve doubted could hold anything IKEA had to offer. His body was strung tight, like a livewire, and Steve knew he was only a few missteps away from an explosion.

“Telling Frigga the truth now will only hurt her,” Loki said. “I am – unwilling to do that, despite what you may think. I realize this is far more than you ever agreed to, but I – require your assistance. One last time.” Loki’s face was carefully blank when he looked at Steve. “We never even have to speak again after today.”

That was a little too dramatic for Steve’s tastes, but he got the picture. He also realized this is the closest he would ever get to Loki admitting he needed Steve. He’d been waiting years to hear that. He sighed and rubbed his face.

“No expensive pieces of furniture,” Steve said. “And nothing that requires shipping.”

Loki looked pleased. Steve felt slightly dazed.

“Understood,” Loki said. He grinned the dangerous grin that made Steve’s stomach swoop and continued on his way. “Come along, dearest. Frigga’s waiting.”

<><><>

Living room décor came first. Steve barely held in his scowl when Loki shoved a notepad intended for writing down desired pieces and a pencil into his hand. He tried very hard to avoid Frigga’s pleased smile and instead focused on a black TV stand that looked far too big for their current living room. What kind of apartment were they supposed to be fake-moving into anyway?

“This trip is all about you two,” Frigga said. Steve nearly crumpled the paper in his hand. “Whatever you want, you shall have.”

Loki looked up from his examination of a coffee table and said, “Really, it’s up to Steve. He has very particular tastes.” He gave Steve a look as if to say, _“Happy now?”_

That almost made Steve laugh. If either of them had “particular tastes,” it was undoubtedly Loki. He once threw out the cereal Bucky bought because he claimed it was too bland. Bucky had complained about it for a week.

“No, I want both of us to pick things,” said Steve, forcing a smile. “I’m just worried about – well – the cost.”

“Oh, do not worry about that,” Frigga replied. “I will handle it.”

“That’s really generous of you, really, but I wouldn’t feel comfortable –”

“Steve,” Frigga interrupted gently. She crossed to him and took his hands. Out of the corner of his eye, Steve could see Loki watching them closely. “It is true that when you and Thor became friends, you became a part of our family, but now… now I see you as another son. I _want_ to do this for you. You and Loki deserve the home of your dreams.”

Steve swallowed. The feeling of nausea from before reared its head with a sudden passion. He wondered if he would be able to make it to a bathroom in time.

“Please, Mother,” Loki said, sliding between Steve and Frigga and dislodging their hands. Steve took in a large gulp of air. “It is far too early for this kind of sentiment. We haven’t even reached the kitchen section.”

Frigga laughed and continued her way around the room displays. Loki turned to face Steve, faintly concerned.

“I can’t do this,” Steve said in a low, hoarse voice.

“You can, and you will.”

“Another _son_ , Loki. What the fuck do I say to that?”

“You say ‘thank you, you can buy me a new couch now’.”

“ _Loki._ ”

Loki’s eyes flashed. “The. Last. Time. Just keep your distance from her, don’t say a word, and we will get through it.”

Steve took a deep breath, willing his deep-seated guilt away. He didn’t want to think of what his mother would say if she was here. For a moment, he imagined himself telling this lie to her. The thought was too painful to finish.

“Loki, Steve,” Frigga called. “Come look at this sofa. It looks rather comfortable, doesn’t it?”

Loki reached out and took one of Steve’s hands. His cool, long fingers curled around Steve’s, and Steve took another deep breath.

After the living room and sofas, they wound their way around to the kitchen and dining areas. Loki had Steve write down a few things, and Steve prayed it was for appearances. Begrudgingly, though, he could admit that it would be rather nice if they could get their hands on some of these things for their apartment.

Their tiny, rundown apartment they shared with Bucky. Steve had to actively remind himself that they were not moving, that he would not be getting a brand new place with only Loki to share it with. Because, to his horror, it was getting harder to ignore that he might seriously want that fantasy to be true.

There was something… sweet about watching Loki pore over the various pieces of furniture and home goods. He had always been a thoughtful person, far more prone to sitting in silence and contemplating things than his older brother. But there was a certain beauty to the way he would stop and consider a kitchen table, or a set of place mats, as if he was picturing them in his future home that he would live in with Steve. As if he already cherished that home and wanted it to be absolutely perfect.

Something twisted in Steve’s chest. He turned away from Loki and Frigga discussing the merits of a particular chair and ran a hand over his face. This was getting ridiculous. He and Loki had been fake-dating for nearly a month now, and these sensations had only been increasing in frequency.

It wasn’t until Loki kissed him in front of the entire Odinson family at dinner that he realized he wasn’t pretending to be in love. That had been a week ago, and he’d spent that week desperately trying to keep this new revelation from Loki.

_Just get through today, Rogers,_ Steve thought. _Then the lie will be done, and you can just go back to… pining from afar._ Steve groaned.

“Darling?”

Steve’s heart – foolishly – skipped a beat when he heard Loki’s voice. He turned back, hoping his emotions weren’t as blatantly clear as he thought they were. Loki always teased him for being an open book.

There was a coy smile on Loki’s lips. Steve’s cheeks felt warm.

“Yes?” he asked.

“What do you think of these chairs?” They had wooden legs, a high back, and black leather upholstery. That Loki had picked the dark color was not shocking.

“Um, they look… nice?”

Loki rolled his eyes. “What a thrilling assessment. I’m quite impressed.”

“Oh, Loki, don’t tease him,” Frigga chided, her eyes sparkling. “His particular tastes are difficult to vocalize.”

Loki glanced at her, frowning slightly. Steve coughed and joined them by the selected chairs.

“They seem comfortable,” he tried again. Experimentally, he sat on one and leaned back. “Feel sturdy too.”

Loki walked behind Steve and curled his hands around the chair back. Steve knew this because he felt his fingers brush against his shoulders.

“Mother thinks they’re too plain.” Loki leaned forward slightly, and Steve had to tip his head back to look at him.

“I dunno,” Steve said. “I think they suit you.”

This seemed to amuse Loki. “You think so? Tell me why.”

“They’re kinda fashionable, but in an understated way. Classy, too. And,” Steve grinned, “they’re black.”

Loki huffed out a quiet laugh and straightened up. His grin matched Steve’s.

“Write them down. They’ll look perfect with the table.”

<><><>

While looking at the desks, Steve noticed Loki somehow seemed to pay even more attention to the displays than he had before. He circled each one, his brows furrowed as he studied them all. Steve had to actively work not to stare at him too hard.

Finally, Loki tapped the top of a white desk. “This one.”

Steve joined him and looked it over. It seemed sturdy enough, with a slanted top.

“Since when do you need a desk?” asked Steve.

“I don’t. You do.”

Steve looked at Loki in confusion. “I do?”

“For when you draw. You always hurt your back when you crouch over on the couch, and you’ve never had a proper workspace. This one seems ideal, don’t you think?”

The tight, twisting feeling in Steve’s chest increased. He stared at Loki, dumbfounded. Loki was very studiously not looking back, instead examining the name of the desk.

“How did you – you knew I wanted – what?”

“I didn’t realize the simple act of selecting a desk would render you speechless,” said Loki, in that tone Steve knew he used when he was trying to hide his real feelings. Steve swallowed the sudden lump in his throat and, without thinking, touched Loki’s arm.

“Thank you,” he said. Loki finally lifted his eyes to Steve’s.

“What for? I thought you were against all this.”

“I am,” Steve said quickly. “But – you noticed. That means something to me.”

A faint pink blush appeared on Loki’s cheeks. Steve smiled at the sight.

“Well,” Loki said, pulling himself back together, “as your frequent subject – don’t look surprised, of course I noticed – I feel you deserve the proper space to create your art.”

Yet again, Steve found himself wishing this was real.

“So this isn’t an entirely selfless act,” Steve teased. Loki’s lips quirked up.

“Surely you’ve learned by now that nothing ever is with me.”

“Eh. I don’t know. There was that time with the lost cat…”

Loki smacked his chest. “Oh, shut up.”

Steve laughed, and he caught sight of a genuine smile on Loki’s face. With a gentle squeeze of Loki’s arm, Steve turned and spotted Frigga a few desks away, smiling knowingly at them.

_Right,_ Steve thought, the warmth fading. _Back to it._

<><><>

Once they had made their way through all of the sections in the showroom, they stopped for lunch at the cafeteria. Steve insisted on paying for everyone’s meal, which earned him a kiss on the cheek from Loki. It took him nearly a full minute to speak again after.

It was a very busy day at the store, and the cafeteria was currently out of silverware. Steve hung around waiting for new, clean pieces to be brought out while Loki and Frigga claimed a table. A harried worker pushed a cart over and hastily refilled the silverware. Steve made sure to thank him before grabbing what he needed and finding the table.

Frigga was sitting by the windows, but Loki was nowhere to be found. Steve slowed his steps as he approached, feeling his nerves rise.

“He’s just in the bathroom,” said Frigga, answering Steve’s unasked question. “I think he needed a moment to himself.”

“Oh.” Steve nodded and sat down across from her. “He does that sometimes.”

When he looked up, he saw Frigga watching him with that same thoughtful, almost calculating look she had been gifting him with all day long. The same one that made him uneasy and extra guilty.

“Loki is not very forthcoming with details about himself,” she noted. “But you seem to know him quite well. I would argue that you know him best of all.”

Steve straightened his tray of food. “I dunno. I guess I know him pretty well. But I’d think you would be the one who knows him best. Or Thor.”

Frigga’s typically warm smile took on a tinge of sadness. “I don’t believe Thor has known his brother for a long time now. They were so close as children, but…” She shook her head. “People change as they grow older.”

Steve had known Thor since his freshman year of college, when they were put together as roommates. Regardless of what Steve felt for Loki now, his first introduction with the Odinson family came through Thor, and Steve still considered him to be one of his best friends. Still, he knew there were some deep-seated issues between the brothers, and he’d only ever heard fragments of them from either man.

“You know,” Steve said slowly, unsure if he should even be saying what he was thinking. “No matter how Loki acts around you guys, he does care. Especially for you and Thor.”

For a brief moment, Frigga looked grateful for Steve’s words. Then she brightened, as if she hadn’t felt any touch of heartache.

“No more of that,” she said. “While I would like to speak with you about Loki, our family matters are not the topic I had hoped to broach.”

The unease came creeping back. “What about Loki, then?”

Frigga smiled pleasantly. “How exactly did he wrap you up in this ridiculous fake-relationship scheme?”

Steve dropped his fork. Distantly, he was grateful he hadn’t taken a bite of food, because he would surely be choking right now.

“This – fake – what?” Steve stuttered. He tried his best to play it cool, but based on the knowing sparkle in Frigga’s eye, he’d failed miserably.

Well. Loki did always say he was a terrible liar.

“How’d you know?” he asked, his shoulders sagging. In a way, it was a relief to come clean. He’d always liked Frigga, she’d become something of a second mother to him, especially after he lost his own. Lying to her had actually caused him to lose sleep.

“Please, Steve,” said Frigga chidingly. “My son may have a talent for lying, but you do not. Besides, Loki has never, ever willingly brought someone home. The fact that he did with you spoke volumes.”

Steve poked at his meatballs. “And he probably wouldn’t want to date any of Thor’s friends.” It came out glummer than he meant it to. Frigga merely hummed.

“I suppose I am not shocked Loki came up with something like this.” She eyed him in that careful, assessing way mothers seemed to have down to a science. “What I do not understand is why you allowed yourself to be involved.”

Steve wasn’t sure if he wanted Loki to return or not. He looked out the window, uncertain over how much he should share.

“Loki can be very persuasive,” he said finally.

“True. But I think it was more than that.”

Something in her voice made Steve turn to her, made something drop in his stomach. She still gazed at him knowingly, but this time there was a softness that hadn’t been there before.

_Oh, no,_ he thought. _She really does know everything._

“I only just figured it out last week,” he admitted. He instinctively glanced around, just to make sure Loki wasn’t returning from the bathroom. “But I guess it’s been a thing for a while now. Probably not long after he moved in.”

Frigga reached across the table and placed her hand over his. “My son has always guarded his heart,” she said. “Especially after he learned about his adoption. I worried for so long that he would never let someone in, never open his heart to anyone.” She smiled then. “Until he met you.”

Steve’s eyes widened. He opened his mouth to ask her what she meant, but Loki dropped into the seat next to him at the exact same moment and halted his words.

“I hope I’m not interrupting,” Loki said, his green eyes darting between Steve and Frigga. He zeroed in on their clasped hands and frowned.

“Of course not,” Frigga said, pulling her hand away from Steve’s. “I was merely asking Steve about how work was going.”

Steve had to work not to react to the blatant lie. He honestly thought Frigga would tell Loki she knew the truth, would pull the rug out from under her son like she had Steve.

“Really?” Loki turned to Steve, eyebrows raised.

“Y-yep,” Steve replied. This whole day felt like a minefield. “Work. I just told her the story about Kate and how she spilled paint all over the classroom.”

Loki did not look convinced in the slightest, but he seemed willing to let it go. He turned to his food, and, when Frigga asked Loki about his own job, Steve did the same.

Lunch was pleasant after that, with Frigga keeping Loki talking about things he’d been up to lately. Steve was on pins and needles the whole time though, waiting for the moment when Frigga would tell Loki the game was up. That never happened, and Steve nearly jumped out of his seat when Loki draped his arm over his shoulders. He glanced at Frigga, curious to see how she’d respond.

She simply smiled and continued on as normal, though Steve wondered if he imagined the look of mischief in her eyes.

Once they were finished eating, they proceeded on to the marketplace, where shoppers could pick up the smaller items they liked from the showroom. Loki put Steve in charge of their cart. Steve could only watch helplessly as Loki added several items to it. Each time, he looked to Frigga. And each time, she said nothing.

Steve thought he was going insane. Was she waiting for him to tell Loki they’d been found out? Was it like some sort of test? He honestly didn’t know what he was supposed to do. Multiple times, Loki had to wave a hand in front of his face to get his attention because Steve was too consumed with anxiety.

It didn’t help that he and Frigga hadn’t gotten to finish their conversation. What had she meant by saying Loki had never opened his heart to anyone before Steve? Surely she couldn’t mean that Loki felt the same as him? That seemed ridiculous. He was one of Thor’s friends (and Loki hated Thor’s friends) and an art teacher for Pete’s sake. When they had first met, back in Steve’s freshman year, Loki had literally turned his nose up at him.

Sure, maybe they were friends now after living together for two years, but Steve doubted that meant Loki had grown to love him. His life wasn’t a rom-com; guys like Loki just didn’t fall for guys like Steve.

(He could admit that was a cliché, and he hated it.)

They made it all the way to the self-serve area before Steve finally lost it. Loki had just grabbed an additional cart for all the boxes of furniture they were about to collect, already talking about tracking down the desk for Steve. Steve’s heart twisted a little as he spoke.

“Loki,” he said, getting his attention. “She knows.”

Loki stopped. His eyes widened for a brief moment in surprise before he composed himself. “Knows what?”

“C’mon, Loki,” Steve said, rubbing his forehead. “She knows we’re not dating.”

Loki stared at him for a moment, then looked to Frigga. She gave him a small, but dignified shrug in return.

“You have never been able to fool me for long, sweetheart,” she said. She turned to Steve. “I’m surprised you did not tell him sooner.”

“I thought you would,” he said. “I’m sorry, by the way. I should’ve said that earlier. I’m sorry we lied.”

“How long have you known?” asked Loki. He looked incredibly put-out, and Steve couldn’t help but find it kind of adorable.

“Oh, since you first presented him to us as your boyfriend,” Frigga replied.

Loki’s jaw dropped, like he was deeply offended. “And you didn’t say anything?”

Even Steve was stunned by this. “Why would you offer to do all this,” he gestured to the vastness of IKEA, “if you knew we were faking?”

“I merely wanted to see how long it would take.” Frigga was smiling the same serene smile she had on when she talked about Loki’s heart, when she hinted that she knew Steve’s true feelings for her son.

Steve began to wonder if Frigga was secretly some kind of witch. She was too clever not to be magical in some way.

“How long it would take for what?” Loki demanded impatiently. Clearly, he hadn’t caught on to what was happening. Steve suddenly wished he was far away from this place.

As if she knew exactly what he was thinking (like a _witch_ ), Frigga said, “Steve, why don’t you go wait outside? I’d like a moment to speak with Loki.”

“Um. Sure.” He glanced at Loki before he left, unable to resist the urge. Loki was watching him with an unreadable expression, his standard mask for when he didn’t want anyone to know what he was feeling. Steve hated seeing it.

He left IKEA, privately thinking it was a ridiculous place for a mother-son heart-to-heart, and returned to his truck. He knew he couldn’t leave just yet, seeing as he was Loki’s ride. Until he heard that Frigga would be driving him home, he’d have to stay.

He tried calling Bucky but got his voicemail. Bucky was the only person who knew Steve and Loki had been pretending to date, and he’d called Steve out on his true feelings as soon as Steve himself had worked them out. Bucky was Steve’s oldest and best friend, and in that moment, he wished he could talk everything through with him.

Instead though, he just waited inside the cab of the truck, idly fiddling with his phone and trying not to look for Loki or Frigga amongst the cars.

He was kind of hoping Loki would go home with Frigga. Spending an hour alone in the car with Loki didn’t sound pleasant to Steve at the moment, especially if Frigga revealed Steve’s feelings.

The mere idea of that made his stomach drop. Loki would stop talking to him. He’d move out, cut Steve out of his life while laughing at Steve’s ridiculous emotions. Steve would lose Loki forever.

Steve was contemplating ways to convince Loki he _wasn’t_ madly in love with him when a sharp tap on the passenger window made him jump in his seat. Loki waited outside, his expression blank but eyes… distant. Like he was lost in thought.

Steve quickly unlocked the door and watched as Loki slid into the truck. He didn’t look Steve’s way, instead staring straight through the windshield.

“Well?” Steve asked. “How’d it go? Where’s your mom?”

Loki blinked, came back to himself. Spared Steve only a small glance. “She went home,” he said quietly. “She said to say goodbye for her.”

“Oh,” Steve said. “Okay. So was the talk good, or –”

“Steve,” Loki interrupted. The fact that he used Steve’s first name was a small comfort; in the early days, Loki only referred to him as “Rogers”. “I do not wish to talk about it right now. Let’s just go home.”

Steve was stunned and more than a little worried. If something was bothering Loki, or angering him, he tended to lash out with words as sharp as knives and equally cruel smirks. Steve had been on the receiving end of far too many of those. It was rare that Loki ended up quiet. Steve had only seen it a handful of times, and they had all been within the past year, when he and Loki had gotten closer as friends.

Something Frigga had said was burrowing deep into Loki’s skin. That much was clear. Steve just didn’t know what.

The drive home was, as expected, completely silent save for the music Steve turned on. Loki stared out the passenger window, the fingers of his right hand picking at his left. One of his few nervous tics. Unlike before, he didn’t put his feet on the dash.

Steve prayed Bucky was home to save them from further awkwardness, but his hopes were dashed when he called out Bucky’s name as soon as he walked through the door and received no response. He was likely with his boyfriend Sam. Steve still cursed him.

He expected Loki to make a beeline to his bedroom and lock himself up for the night, but Loki again caught him by surprise and halted in the middle of their kitchen.

“Steve,” he said, speaking for the first time since the IKEA parking garage. “Why does Frigga seem to think you’re in love with me?”

Time seemed to slow. Steve wished he wasn’t such an open book, because he was certain his shock and fear were clear on his face, broadcasting his emotions for Loki to observe and pick apart.

“Um,” he said, very eloquently. “She – that’s just – why would she – no.”

Loki’s brows furrowed, a tiny frown appearing. “No?”

“No,” Steve repeated. “She’s wrong. I don’t – no.”

The kitchen was silent. Loki blinked, his face still clean of all emotion. Steve resisted the urge to fidget.

“I see,” said Loki, finally. “Thank you for clarifying.” He continued to stare at Steve, though, with his sharp green eyes that Steve knew never missed a thing.

“You didn’t believe that, huh?” he asked weakly. Loki shook his head.

“You are a terrible liar,” Loki replied. “Especially under pressure.”

With a groan, Steve leaned his elbows on the island and hid his face in his hands. He couldn’t handle looking at Loki right now. “I’m sorry,” he said. “I didn’t want to make things weird, or freak you out.” He peeked out from behind his fingers. “If you want me to move out or something, I can start looking for another place, or –”

“Steve,” interrupted Loki. He crossed his arms over his chest, looking at Steve like he was an idiot. “Even if that was what I wanted, why would you be the one to move out?” Steve opened his mouth to respond, but Loki shook his head. “Don’t answer that, that is hardly the point.”

“I’m sorry,” said Steve, again. “I only figured it out recently. It doesn’t have to change anything, I promise.”

“Do you know what Frigga said to me? Back at the store?” At Steve’s blank look, Loki continued, “She told me that, by making you pretend to be in a relationship with me, I was being unfair to you. That maybe, if I had just been honest from the beginning,” Loki made a face, “things wouldn’t have gotten so out of hand.” He paused. “She also thought it was cute that I thought I had fooled her, but that is beside the point.”

“She figured it out early on,” Steve said. “Honestly, I don’t think anything can get by her.”

Loki’s mouth twisted. “No,” he said, almost to himself. “Nothing can.”

Awkward silence stretched between them. Steve wished he could escape to his room. “So,” he said. “Are we okay? Or do you hate me now?”

Loki had been staring at the counter, lost in thought, but at Steve’s words, his eyes snapped up. “Hate you?” Loki looked incredulous. “How could I ever hate you? Have you been paying attention at all?”

Steve blinked. “Yes? I think?”

“Clearly, you have not.” Loki rubbed his face. “Frigga essentially told me that if I had been honest about my intentions from the beginning, we wouldn’t have made a mess.”

“Your… intentions?”

Loki rolled his eyes so dramatically, Steve wondered how they didn’t fall out of his head. “This is exhausting, I know you’re smarter than this.” Loki took a deep breath, as if steeling himself. “I should have just told you that I… that I…” His face screwed up with frustration. “No, no. I can’t do this.”

It’s true that Steve wasn’t as good as reading people as Loki, but even he could guess where this was going. He didn’t want to get his hopes up, of course, but he had a feeling this could have a happy ending if he chose his words carefully.

“Loki,” he said. “It’s okay.”

With what looked like a great deal of effort, Loki met Steve’s eyes. Steve thought, distantly, that he’d never seen Loki look so vulnerable, so frightened. He took a small step forward, like Loki was an animal that would flee if provoked. Thankfully, Loki remained right where he was, his arms wrapped tightly around his stomach.

“You don’t know what you’re agreeing to,” Loki said warily. “I can be insufferable. Cruel. Untrustworthy.”

Steve took another step forward, then another. “I’ve known you for years,” Steve reminded him. “Your brother’s one of my best friends. I’ve heard the stories.”

“Then _why_?” Loki asked, and the question was so painfully sincere that Steve’s heart twisted. “Why do you care for me?”

Steve finally reached Loki and brought a hand up to his cheek. Loki instinctively leaned into it before pulling away.

“Because I know you,” Steve said simply. “The real you.”

“That’s such a cliché,” Loki said. “I expected better from you.”

“Aw, come on.” Steve was smiling. “I thought it fit here.”

Loki valiantly tried to keep his own smile from spreading, but failed in the end. “You are ridiculous, Steve Rogers. A legendary idiot.”

“Maybe so,” Steve agreed. “Doesn’t change my feelings for you. Or that I’m willing to give this a shot. Are you?”

Loki’s eyes darted back and forth as they searched Steve’s face, possibly for any sign of insincerity. There was a good chance Steve just looked overly sappy.

“Oh, alright,” Loki said, like it was a big inconvenience. Steve could see, though, that Loki’s eyes were a bit shinier than normal. “I suppose we can try something real.”

“A real romantic relationship,” Steve clarified. “Because we both have romantic feelings for each other.”

Loki glared at him. “Isn’t that obvious?”

“You didn’t actually say it.”

“You indicated that it was fine that I didn’t!”

“But a guy likes to hear it!” Steve pouted. It won him no favors with Loki, and he quickly dropped it. “In all seriousness, if it’s too much for you right now, you don’t have to. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.”

The hard lines in Loki’s face softened. Before Steve could fully process it, Loki leaned forward and kissed him, far more gently than Steve would have imagined Loki could kiss. Their only prior kiss had been in front of Loki’s family, and it had been hard and quick and messy.

This time, though, Loki almost seemed hesitant. Like he was afraid of doing it wrong, or scaring Steve away. It made Steve place his hands on either side of Loki’s face and draw him closer, made him deepen the kiss so he could taste Loki the way he wanted to the first time. Loki made a small, almost wounded noise, and Steve thought he’d never had dreams that were this wonderful.

When they parted, Loki spoke so softly Steve almost missed it. “I care very deeply for you, Steve. I have for a long time.”

Steve closed his eyes and kissed Loki one more time. Then he placed a kiss on Loki’s forehead and murmured, “Shame we didn’t get any furniture out of this.”

Loki hid his face in Steve’s neck and laughed.


End file.
